Methos Meets the Fox
by Teri
Summary: Methos meeting Diego and reveals the truth behind the Legend of Zorro. Crossover with Zorro Disney Version .


Methos Meets the Fox:

__

It takes One to Know One

****

TITLE: Methos Meets the Fox

****

AUTHOR: Teri

****

E-MAIL: Garnet_TM@yahoo.com

****

FEEDBACK: Yes, Please

****

CATEGORY: Zorro (Disney)/Highlander Crossover (References to New World Zorro)

****

SUMMARY: Methos recalls when he met a California Fox (Zorro/Highlander Crossover)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: (1) For those who are interested, my time frame for Zorro is influenced Sandra Curtis author of "Zorro Unmasked: The Official History" who states that the Disney series was set in 1820 Spanish California (1832). My timeline for Methos comes mainly from 'Adam Pierson's Homepage' at www.methos.org. Of course, there are some elements that are my creation. (2) This story was written for Chris who requested a Methos story set in the Disney Zorro series.

****

DISCLAIMERS: Zorro and its characters are the property of Zorro Productions, Inc. Highlander and its characters are not my property and belong to their creators. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story is not to be archived at other locations without permission of the author.

* * * * *

Chapter I - Adam's Tale

Joe was getting ready to open up the bar. Sitting at the bar was his friend and new assistant bar manager Richie Ryan who was working on the books. 

"So Rich, what's the story?" Joe asked. He had been waiting all day for Richie to finish reviewing the books. He knew that Rich was a good bookkeeper; he had demonstrated it time and time again working for MacLeod at the Dojo.

"You know Joe how they say money talks?" Rich asked and Joe looked hesitant but responded, "yeah..." "Well," Richie continued, "it looks like all yours says is 'goodbye!'"

Joe groaned a little bit and then asked, "Can you tell what we are doing wrong?" 

"Sure Joe I can sum it up in one word." He paused for dramatic effect and Joe knew it, but then he noticed the red head stiffen and recognized it as the tell tale sign of an approaching immortal.

Both men had turned to face the door. As the door opened, both men relaxed. Richie turned to Joe and continued his original statement. "As I was saying, the problem is Adam," he said as he jerked his head towards Methos. "The old man and other mooches like him."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," he said with mock indignation as helped himself to one of Joe's beers. "Actually, what are we talking about?" 

"_We_ were talking about why Joe's was losing money." Richie told the old man his tone a mix of sarcasm and accusation. 

"You want me to pay my bar tab? Joseph did you hear what this brat wants." Adam asked sounding deeply hurt.

"Actually old man I didn't hear him ask for that, but it would be nice." Joe said unconsciously refilling Methos' glass.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I am just going to find some other bar." Adam said in an affronted tone.

"Like you could find another place that would put up with your massive unpaid bar tab." Joe snorted.

"Fine, I'll show you as soon as I finish here." Adam picked up his beer and moved to one of the tables and began to just drink his beer. He was grinning to himself. He loved giving them a hard time. They weren't as much fun to rile-up as the Scot, but they were a close second.

Joe and Richie just stared at each other. Each went back to work. 

A few minutes later Richie spoke, "Hey Joe, do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

"No go ahead Rich." Joe responded tossing the remote to him. 

"Great, thanks," He turned on cable 40 the Family Channel and music started coming from the television_: _

"When daggers are pointed at innocent hearts and muskets are ready to fire, When tyrants ride high and govern with fear and the forces of evil conspire, Then from out of the night a hero must ride with courage that even a mask won't disguise They turn to . . . a man called Zorro - Zorro. One who's larger than life and defender of all is this man who the people acclaim, He's the one who strikes back for the poor and oppressed, a hero, whose name is Zorro, his name is Zorro . . ." 

. . . "Don't worry Felipe, Zorro will save us," Victoria tried to assure the teen who in turn smiled at her. He knew that Diego would move heaven and earth to rescues his ladylove. 

Methos walked back over to where Richie was sitting. "How can you watch this drabble, Brat?" He finally intoned.

"Hey, don't talk like that man. This is Zorro!" Richie exclaimed. "I mean this is ZORRO! How can you not appreciate that? Or is this a sign that you really are senile?"

He gave a deep rich chuckle. "That" he said pointing at the TV screen, "is fiction, not Zorro."

"Well, duh! Zorro is a fictional character created by Johnston McCulley." Richie answered back.

"Actually, Johnston merely wrote a highly fictionalized account of Zorro's exploits." Methos countered.

"Are you *&^% us Adam? Are you trying to say Zorro the Fox, the Curse of Capistrano was real?" Joe inserted himself into the conversation.

"Perhaps Joe, but I have just finished my beer and I think it is time to leave." Methos said as he prepared to leave.

"Adam . . ." Joe started, but Richie interjected. "Joe, he is just taunting you he figures if he tosses you some information you will forgive some of his tab to keep him here. Don't do it man. I mean even if he is telling the truth, which I doubt, I don't remember ever reading how Zorro vanquished 'Death on a Horse.' He probably wasn't even in the States at the time."

"Ah Rich, California wasn't exactly . . . " Joe began, but this time was cut-off by Methos who asked with glee "No Joe, let me, please?" Joe nodded. "Richie you do know that in the early nineteenth century California was not part of the United States. You do remember that all of the stories talk of the King's lancers and I don't remember the 'States' having a king, unless of course you count . . . well," he grinned, "this isn't the time for that story, but you do know that the United States is democratic republic, don't you?" he finished in lecture mode. 

"Jeez, you guys know what I meant!" Richie complained. "AND that doesn't change my point."

"Well, you are right Rich you never read of Zorro vanquishing 'Death on a Horse'. Adam admitted.

"You are actually admitting the kid is right?" Joe asked skeptically.

"Of course, he never read it." Methos smiled.

"You're not saying that it happened, but was never written about are you?" Richie groaned afraid he already knew the answer.

"Would I do that?" Methos continued to smile as he taunted the men.

"Adam, just what are you trying to say?" Joe finally asked hoping to get some answers.

"Joe, you are taking the fun out of it." He whined lightly. "Fine, what I am telling you is Zorro never vanquished Death or me because Zorro and I were on the same side. As a matter of fact, I saved his life." 

Richie would have choked to death if he weren't an immortal. He never thought that he would find out not only that Zorro was real, but also that the Old Man saved his life this was too much.

"Adam, your not making this up are you?" Joe asked feeling much the same way as Richie.

"Okay kids, gather around and I will tell you a story, but Joe no notes or recordings totally off the record. OK" Methos more ordered than asked.

"Fine, I just want to hear the damn story already." Joe said as he pulled three drafts for the group.

"Picture it, Los Angeles, California about 1820 . . ." Methos began.

"Old man, who do you think you are? This isn't exactly the Golden Girls, Sophia." Richie announced.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Methos asked.

"Yes, here drink your beer and tell it." Joe ordered.

Methos chuckled and continued, "Where was I? Right, the pueblo de Los Angeles home of Don Diego De La Vega. . . ."

* * * * *

__

This is my first Zorro story and the first time Methos has been the major character in one of my stories. Please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. 

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 7/27/02


End file.
